The present invention relates to the field of cooling devices and methods.
Enormous numbers of people suffer substantially during hot summer weather, and spend many unhappy hours indoors beside their air conditioners, if they can afford one or two of them. The cost of electricity to run the air conditioners must be added to the cost of a limited number of such air conditioners. The noise produced by them, day after day, and the feeling of being cooped up inside is unpleasant and people would often prefer relaxing out doors in their backyards. However, the heat from the sun and the hot air deters them from doing so.
Even if a family can afford a swimming pool, there is a need to lounge outdoors, away from air conditioners, and out of contact with the water for long periods of time, particularly for people who are no longer children or teenagers. For the vast majority who cannot afford a swimming pool, some common stopgap measures involve running under the lawn sprinkler, or splashing about in a wading pool. Since most people would like to be able to read or converse while relaxing out of doors, without being continually wetted, which becomes uncomfortable after awhile, what is really needed is a simple and inexpensive way to cool the body in a dry comfortable manner without direct contact with water.
Furthermore, as the atmosphere becomes more polluted, pressures will increase to reduce such pollution by reducing discharges of smoke and gas into the air. Such measures will in turn increase the cost, and the need to conserve electricity. For this reason also, it is desirable to provide for dry cooling of the body during hot summer weather over substantial time periods, while at the same time completely eliminating the use of electrical devices such as air conditioners which consume substantial electrical power.